For internal combustion engines, such as diesel engines, nitrogen oxide (NOx) compounds may be emitted in the engine exhaust. To reduce NOx emissions, a reductant may be dosed into the exhaust by a dosing system. The dosing system includes an injector through which the reductant is dosed into the exhaust.